Homebrew: Spells
Bestow Familiarity Divination Mind-Affecting Level: All 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch Target: One willing creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes You connect your own mind with a willing target's, acquiring their familiarity with a specific location or granting them yours. This "familiarity" does not include actual information about the location in question, merely the magical link required for teleport ''and other similar spells. The level of familiarity transmitted depends on that possessed by the donor. The caster is responsible for choosing what location to transmit. A single casting can only transmit familiarity with a single specific spot, not a general area. The receiving person might not even know what or where the location is, but may still "blindly" use it as a ''teleport ''target. Communication between the participants is recommended for more accurate results. The donor's familiarity with the target isn't actually removed from their mind or altered in any way. 'Note! '''This spell is meant for use with a houserule that stops observation through most divination spells from qualifying for location familiarity. It is still usable without that rule, but not quite as useful. Skulking Shadow Illusion Shadow Level: Clr 6, Sor/Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 round Range: 100 ft / level; see text Effect: A single skulking shadow Duration: 10 minutes / level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Shaping shadowstuff into a humanoid form, you create a skulking shadow under your command. It will follow you around until you specify a target by name, appearance and/or location. If you use a name for the target, the skulking shadow has the same perception of the target as you do; it will not recognize the target if it doesn't match your memory, but it also won't be lead astray by a false name. If the target isn't within a radius of 100 ft / level, the skulking shadow will not react, instead waiting for another order. If it is, the shadow will single-mindedly set out in the target's direction to seek out and assassinate it. You may give it poison or other specific tools and instructions to use if you wish. The shadow has a relatively good concept of stealth, using its special capabilities to stay out of sight. Once it has reached the target, it will attempt to deliver a single death attack (see the creature entry for details) as soon as possible with an untyped +1 bonus to the Fortitude save DC per 5 caster levels. Whether that attack succeeds or not, or if it is defeated before delivering the strike, or when 10 minutes / level have passed since its creation, the skulking shadow dissipates into nothingness. If it absolutely must, it may fight other creatures it encounters on the way, but prefers to bypass them and won't use its death attack on them. Material Component: ''A piece of black silk, soaked in magical ink, with a total price of 150 gp. Telepathic Beacon '''Divination' Level: '''Clr 3, Sor/Wiz 3 '''Components: '''V, S, F '''Casting Time: '''1 round '''Range: '''See text '''Area: '''Up to 300 ft. / level; see text '''Duration: '''Instantaneous or longer; see text '''Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: No You send out an extremely brief and simple telepathic signal. The signal is primal enough that even non-intelligent creatures can understand it. It only contains the exact location of the focus in relation to each recipient. The signal travels into every direction and through any substance other than lead. If sent as an instant burst, the signal covers a radius of up to 300 ft. / level. However, its duration can be extended by one hour for every 50 ft. of radius sacrificed. If made persistent in this manner, any target that comes into range receives the message. If the focus is moved, the broadcast location changes appropriately. You may choose to only have specific creatures receive the message. This is quite imprecise, though. You may target creatures of only a specific type, subtype or both. The signal contains no compulsion, though it does tend to make targets curious of the broadcast location. A creature that succeeds on its Will save still receives the same message, but realizes that the source is a magic spell, unlike others that just suddenly become aware of a seemingly random place. When casting the spell, you may choose to make the message's magic nature obvious, to make sure it comes across properly. Creatures with animal or no intellect typically seek out the focus, even interrupting what they were doing at the moment (but not combat). Any commands by, for example, a necromancer to his undead minions override this curiosity. More intelligent creatures often choose to do so in order to find out what the message was for, but might be more wary. Focus: A magnetized rod of iron, at least 6 inches in length, which you must hold in your hands for the duration of the casting and which then serves as the beacon. Category:Homebrew Category:Uskonto ja taikuus Category:Content Category:English